


Divine Interference

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [84]
Category: American Gods (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, American Gods crossover, Anal Sex, Bitching, Breeding, Come Inflation, Conversations, Domination, God Hannibal, Happy Ending, I mean - and I cannot stress this enough - a lot of SPIDERS!, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg will, Omega Verse, Restraints, Season 1, Spiders, Therapy, Transmogrification, Unexpected Heat, in a spiderweb, maybe slightly dubcon, mild choking, old gods vs new gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: When Will starts to dream of spiders, Hannibal believes it might be the work of an old acquaintance. Will this interfere with the alphan god’s plan to seduce and bitch the human he has chosen to be his omega?My entry for 2020 Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang. Feat. art from my amazing teammateBeesAreAwesome
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Comments: 21
Kudos: 331
Collections: Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020





	Divine Interference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesAreAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/gifts).



“I keep dreaming about spiders. Well, nightmares I guess.” Will mused, not looking at Hannibal. 

They sat across from each other. That comfortable mirroring as they sat in facing chairs, a set up that Hannibal knew never let Will forget that he was a psychiatrist. Even if these were just _conversations_.

Hannibal hummed to show that he was listening, that he was taking it in, and then asked, “What happens in your dreams, Will?”

Will scrubbed at his jaw, thoughtful. He shifted slightly in his chair, but still didn’t look at Hannibal as he replied to the middle distance of Hannibal’s office, “It varies. It started a few weeks ago with just, uh, this sensation. Waking up feeling like something was crawling on me. Spiders, crawling all over me. I have volatile nightmares at times so I just figured this was par of the course. But they’ve been getting worse.”

“More sensations of spiders?” Hannibal pressed, already starting to feel uncomfortable. There was something about this that didn’t feel quite right. And at the same time, worryingly familiar.

Will shook his head, looking at Hannibal then, a frown forming as he started to describe. “No, then there were actual spiders. In my dreams. Sometimes I wake with the sensations. But a lot of times I don’t and that’s worse. I’m trapped, sometimes literally in webs, and they are all over me, biting me, crawling inside my mouth and nose, my ears. And something bigger is coming for me, a monster just out of sight. Or at least it was.”

“It no longer is?” Hannibal cocked his head. 

Will cleared his throat and looked away, “It was in my dream last night. And it…” Will shook his head. “It was you. A eight-limbed version of you and you…”

Will looked away again, clenching and unclenching his fists on the arm of the chair. “Yes, Will?” Hannibal prompted. 

“You… _It_ bit me.” There was something in the way Will’s words shook as he said them, that made clear that it wasn’t as simple as that. Hannibal made a thoughtful noise to cover the fact that he was quietly scenting the air.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/50128685248/in/dateposted/)

The scent was subtle, but it was there, Will Graham’s arousal. Not as strong as it would be if he were omega, but enough for Hannibal’s alpha nose. The dream had been arousing, perhaps there had been more to the bite than Will wanted to admit. 

Hannibal couldn’t resist asking, “And how did that make you feel?”

As he’d expected, Will’s eyes were back on him, or at least they were before he scoffed and rolled them. He shook his head, “It made me feel like I should probably have a few more drinks before bed and sleep right through them.”

“Is alcohol dependency becoming an issue for you, Will?” Hannibal baited, always enjoying purposely pulling at Will. Some days it was a simple joy just to see how many times he could get the man to roll his eyes. As he did then, before shaking his head to indicate he had no interest in pursuing that line of discussion. 

He certainly was a fascinating specimen. More interesting than Hannibal was sure he’d found any human. Which wasn’t difficult, on the whole they were so far beneath his notice that there was no possibility of interest. 

But Will Graham was different. 

And now Will Graham was dreaming about him. After a fashion.

“Tell me, Will. Do you have a fear of spiders, or have they been significant in your life in some way? A childhood fright perhaps?”

Will shook his head, “No… I mean. I don’t exactly want one running across my face in the middle of the night, but if there’s one on the wall I’ll pick it up and put it outside. Not something I’d associate with fear.”

“And yet in the dreams, you’re scared.”

Will paused at that, completely still before splaying his fingers on the armrests and then clearing his throat. “I was, initially. It was more the being trapped I didn’t like. The suffocation, it could have been anything and I’d have felt that way, but it was spiders.”

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully, another niggle of something pulling at the back of his mind. Will Graham’s thoughts, as he had admitted himself, were not often tasty. This was a man who was scared of his very imagination and the things it would draw from the crime scenes he encountered and the profiles he created. 

This seemed wholly extraordinary. 

“Have any of your recent crime scenes involved spiders, or perhaps cobwebs, restrictions, being trapped, suffocating?” Hannibal delved.

Will shook his head and shrugged, “No, nothing like that.”

Hannibal took a moment to think it all over, before finally saying, “Do you wish to explore these dreams in more depth? Or are you hoping for some off the cuff explanation?”

There was a tease there, but that wasn’t what made Will’s cheeks redden ever so slightly, only just visible in the dimly lit room. 

“No, I just… I thought I should mention… I should mention the dreams.”

“Because I’m in them?” Hannibal pushed and that appeared to be Will’s limit. His jaw clenched and he looked away, taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Clearly there was no further conversation to be had on the matter, but Hannibal had his answer nonetheless, it was in Will’s scent and in the denial that came off of him in waves. 

Whatever had happened between Will and Hannibal’s spider-self in the dream, whatever had prompted Will to mention it, probably against his better judgement, had piqued Hannibal's interest. 

*

It wasn’t the first time Hannibal had let himself into Will’s house whilst he slept. He doubted it would be the last. 

This was the first time he had come for this purpose. As much as he had been tempted before to watch the man sleep, to crawl into his mind. He had resisted. 

But someone else had not. 

Hannibal looked down at Will, sleeping soundly. 

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, feeling his heart pounding at truly being inside Will’s mind. Wondering what he would find there. 

When Hannibal opened his eyes, he was in his own office. At least, the version that resided inside Will’s memory palace.

It was quiet. Empty. Dimly lit to the point of being almost in darkness. Only enough light from an unnameable source, to make out his surroundings. Fascinating that Will saw it this way.

He could see enough though, to see this room was a perfect replica, every detail noted. Right down to the tension in the air. 

Hannibal let it wash over him. A room full of more want and lust than Hannibal had even realised it could be. Yes, Will had been aroused by his dreams, but clearly that had simply scratched the surface of Will’s truth. 

Hannibal looked at the door, considering moving beyond, exploring Will’s mind. But a sound caught his attention. 

Hannibal looked up to the ceiling. It undulated with movement, like flowing water made only of spiders that seemed to pulse and move like a dance. And there, at their centre, a web. 

“Will.” He breathed the man’s name as he was held there, naked and beautiful. Suspended in the thick silk, spiders of varying shapes and sizes crawling over him. Will’s sex was hard and leaking, he writhed and was pleasured by the movement of the spiders. 

As Hannibal stood there, riveted, a drop of precome fell to his shoulder. 

He swallowed, wishing he had stood slightly further over, wishing it had fallen onto his face, into his mouth. 

Hannibal’s need for Will grew with every moment, he closed his eyes again and fought the temptation to interact. That wasn’t why he’d come here. 

So instead, he stood and waited. The bait, Will, was bait for him. Not the other way around, afterall. 

“Veles,” The name was boomed in the darkness of Will’s mind.

Hannibal was overcome by a tingling sensation. One that he knew well, though this was beyond his control. There was a sound, like thousands of tiny spiders scuttering across the floor, though he couldn’t see anything. 

He could feel though, feel has his body morphed and his preferred visitation appearance, that of a stag man, became something else. Eight-limbed. 

The creature of Will’s dreams. 

“Veles,” The name was called again, but this time closer and with amusement. 

“Anansi, you clearly want me to know this is you.” Hannibal grumbled as he shook himself. The extra limbs faded away as he brought his physical manifestation back under his own control. “Nancy!” 

A shadow fell across Hannibal, multiple limbs there too, though they receded as the shadow grew shorter and Mr Nancy stepped into sight. 

“Hello Veles.” Anansi’s words were laced with the slight amusement that Hannibal often felt with him. A fellow god of mischief, they didn’t so much have a friendship as much as an understanding. “It has been years!”

“Yes, it has.” Hannibal replied, a friendly tone, if slightly hard. 

“I’m sorry, did you wonder who was messing with your pet?” Nancy taunted. 

“You say that as if you were subtle, which is certainly something you have rarely been.” Hannibal quipped back. 

“Why would I want to be subtle? Yes, I wanted you to know who was messing with your toy. Otherwise where would be the fun?” 

His voice boomed in the space they stood, the space in Will’s mind palace. A place that was wholly Hannibal.

Hannibal raised a brow, “I like your new tailor.”

Nancy huffed and grinned, “I didn’t come to talk about clothes.”

“Apparently you came to torment my patient.” Hannibal replied, coolly.

Nancy snorted, “Patient? Friend? Acolyte? Lover?” He shot Hannibal a lascivious glance. “Been waiting a long while to see you take an interest in a human like this. I assume you'll be bitching him.”

Hannibal tssked at the term and narrowed his eyes, “I hate that word.”

As he’d expected, Nancy scoffed and shook his head, “Oh yes, so crass. What do you call it? Courting?”

“Why are you here?” Hannibal deflected, not keen to get into banter with a fellow god of mischief. He simply didn’t have the time for it. 

“Come now Veles, is that any way to greet an old friend.” 

“Friend? An interesting term for us, one I certainly wouldn’t use. Is there a reason we are now _friends_?”

“Wednesday needs you” Nancy spoke plainly.

Hannibal huffed, “I do not take orders from Wednesday, I’m surprised to see that you do.”

Nancy quirked a brow, “You know better than to make such accusations. I’m not following Wednesday, we are simply working towards our mutual best interest.”

“He has plenty of others to call upon, I’m sure. If it is a shapeshifter, a mischiefian, that he is looking for, he has you. Surely Low-Key Lyesmith is as available for petty nonsense as always?”

“Low-Key is already involved. Setting things in motion,” Nancy indicated a smooth flow with his hands. “Everyone is playing their part.”

Hannibal cocked a brow at that, and Nancy frowned. They both knew that wasn’t wholly true. There were old gods who wouldn’t join with Wednesday. And Hannibal, on this occasion, was one of them. 

Perhaps Nancy saw that in his face, because he replied, “He is calling all the old gods to the house on the rock, war is coming.”

Hannibal waved his hand, “I have no desire for war.”

“Look around you Veles,” Nancy gestured towards his tablet that lay on his desk. “We’re at war already, and we’re losing.” 

Hannibal considered for a moment. And clearly, Anansi wasn’t wrong. The old ways were dying, worship was changing. There was little keeping their powers or them alive. And yet. 

“No desire for war, huh?” Nancy grinned and shook his head. “I suppose your desire is for love these days.”

It wasn’t a question and Hannibal knew there was no need for it to be. After all, Nancy knew full well about Will. 

“I have my worship, I make my own way in the world.” He countered dismissively. “If Wednesday cannot do the same, that is no concern of mine.”

“Bull. Shit.” Nancy enunciated and then laughed, throwing his head back in amusement. When he righted himself it was with a cold glare. “They don’t worship you. They fear you, they obsess over you. And they don’t even do so by your true name.”

Hannibal hummed, a slight amusement there, never flustered. “No, only by the name they gave me. Which feels all the more powerful. As for fearing me. Isn’t that what all Gods want? What we deserve.”

“The Chesapeake Ripper,” Nancy spat the name with disdain. 

“I still take their souls and bring on storms.”

“Media storms.” Anansi corrected, pointing at the tablet on Hannibal’s desk, which then lit up and displayed a headline from the awful Freddie Lounds. 

“I am in their minds and on their lips. That’s all that matters.” Hannibal retorted. 

“Not the only lips you want to be on.” Nancy grinned, and shook his head. He rolled his hat back up his arm before placing it back on his head. “I always say, never come between a god and his bitch. I’ll let Wednesday know you’ve got better things to do.”

Hannibal responded only with a hum, not deigning to respond to the dig at Will. 

And then Anansi was gone. 

*

When Hannibal left Will’s mind, he had already sensed the change. The exposure to Hannibal’s affections had been having an effect for weeks. But now, another god realising his intent, and Hannibal making clear that nothing would part him from the human, seemed to have pushed Will further still. Not least as this interaction had taken place in Will’s mind.

Hannibal had come to Will many times in the night and hoped for this, even whilst knowing it was a process that might take months, possibly years, depending on Will’s own feelings. An exposure to his alpha scent, to cement that imprinting that his presence in Will’s life was already creating.

And now he could scent the change.

“Thank you, Nancy.” Hannibal muttered into the dark of the room. It seemed that the visions planted by Anansi, the arousal that stirred in Will, had not been without consequence. 

“Hannibal?” Will’s speech was slurred by sleep. 

“It’s quite alright Will, you’re safe.” Hannibal reassured him, taking a knee next to the bed and stroking his damp brow.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” 

“I tried to call you many times, and when you did not answer, I came to check on you.” Hannibal spoke his lie soothingly. 

He felt Will go rigid at his touch for a moment, but then he settled. 

“I don’t feel well,” Will managed to mutter. 

“Hmm,” Hannibal gave a comforting hum and took in a deep breath. 

The scent was heddy. Not just Will’s arousal, something more now. Something that confirmed that they were meant to be together. 

Will was evolving into something not quite human. A mate for the gods, as all omegas were. 

A mate for Hannibal, specifically. 

For Veles. 

Hannibal scented the air again, hardly able to get enough of it. Will was going into heat just for him. 

“I feel… I feel empty…” Will muttered, sweat starting to glisten over his body. His t-shirt damp with it. 

Hannibal’s jaw tightened and his cock swelled at the words.

Yes, Will would feel empty. He needed Hannibal, needed his knot. That was what would complete this process. Transforming Will from human to an omega consort. 

Hannibal leaned in closer, feeling the heat radiate from Will as he spoke, “I can help you, Will. Would you like me to?” 

“H-help? H-how can, how would you?” Will was in a daze and Hannibal knew the heat was dragging him down. 

Part of him didn’t care that Will was losing his ability to function beyond his new instincts. He couldn’t wait to take him. But there was also a strange pride and consolation in knowing that had Will had no interest in him, this wouldn’t have happened. Even Anansi’s interference wouldn’t have had the effect it had if Will hadn’t wanted this. Even if he hadn’t yet admitted it to himself. 

He was meant to be Hannibal’s omega. 

Hannibal felt a small pang of regret that he would no longer get to weedle Will to that point, through their conversations and light touches. Through the presentation of a daughter, Abigail. All the little ways he had planned to tie them together whilst Will learned to accept what was between them. 

All the same, Will was his now, or soon would be.

“Do you want me, Will? Be honest. Be honest with yourself.” Hannibal asked, slowly stroking his hand over Will’s flank. The damp t-shirt caught in his palm but he resisted ripping it off. 

“W-what?” Will blinked at him, but the spike of arousal in Will’s scent made Hannibal’s mouth water. 

“What is happening to you, Will, is something quite extraordinary. And I know how to resolve it, but I need to know. Do you ache for me as I ache for you?” 

Will blinked again and then stared. 

Hannibal didn’t necessarily want his permission or consent. He felt that was implicit enough, he just wanted to hear it from Will’s lips.

Will sucked in a sharp breath and then gave a curt nod. “Yes,” He breathed out the word. “Yes, Doctor Lecter… I want you. I’ve… Can you help me?”

Hannibal’s face split into a grin that made his face ache. “I will help you my sweet boy.” Hannibal rumbled the words and took hold of Will’s shirt, ripping it. 

It fell away in two parts as he dragged Will up from the bed and turned him so that he was on his knees. All the while Will whimpered and panted and didn’t for one moment resist. 

“Hmm,” Hannibal let out a pleased hum as he found the back of Will’s shorts soden with omegan slick. His own sex now throbbing against his zipper. “Oh, Will. So ripe and ready for me.”

“Huh?” Will’s questioning was very quiet, as though he still didn’t quite understand what was going to happen. 

Hannibal chuckled and pressed two fingers against the wet material. “Feel that my love? How your body has readied itself for me?” 

Will let out a shocked gasp but didn’t pull away. 

“On all fours, please Will. Let me breed you as befits my mate.” Hannibal growled and stood. Watching as Will shakily complied, lowering his head into the pillow of his arms whilst Hannibal undressed himself. 

Hannibal gave his cock a few hard strokes and murmured with pleasure. He was large, as was his knot, but he knew that the slick would allow Will to take him. He knew that his body was already changing to accommodate his godliness. 

Hannibal grunted as he moved back behind Will, on his own knees with his cock pressed to Will’s clothed ass. 

“Just this one act Will and you will be mine.” Hannibal slipped Will’s underwear down to his thighs and pressed a thumb to his hole. It was slick, open. Already dilating with want and need. He wondered if Will had ever had anal sex before, and how he might compare that to what was to come now that his body had changed. 

All Hannibal had to do to complete the transformation, to bitch him, as Anansi had eloquently put it - was to knot Will. To breed him. It might even catch on this first attempt, but it didn’t matter. Once Will was knotted his becoming would be complete and he would be Hannibal’s forever. 

“H-Hannibal…” Will whimpered, still and shaking with emotions he couldn’t understand. 

“I have you my darling,” Hannibal cooed and lined himself up to Will’s waiting sex. 

They both groaned as he sank in. Barely any resistance, he hilted to his knot. 

“Oh fuck!” Will cried out, and struggled, trying to move forward, away from the press of Hannibal’s cock. 

Perhaps he was still human enough that it hurt a little? Perhaps he realised what was happening? It didn’t matter. 

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and held him still as he began to fuck into him. 

He growled against Will’s ear as his hips pistoned. A perfunctory act, to complete them. But he was enjoying it nonetheless. Now finally inside Will as he had always intended to be. 

Will cried out on each thrust until his cries became whimpers. He went a little lax and slowly, pliant. 

“I’m going to fill you, Will.” Hannibal growled. “You’ll never be empty again, my love.”

Will whimpered and writhed, starting to push back against each thrust as his body continued to change.

He’d have a womb soon. To hold Hannibal’s seed and carry his children. His demigods. 

The thought made Hannibal fuck harder, his knot slapping against Will’s damp skin each time he bottomed out. Soon Will was trying to take it on instinct. 

“You need my knot, I know. I know. Soon…” Hannibal growled the words, punctuated with hard thrusts, his knot kissing at Will’s slick entrance. No human would ever be able to take the girth of his knot without serious injury, so he would hold off until Will was as far gone as he could be before knotting. If the omega was sated then the chances of breeding were higher. 

Will whined and on impulse, Hannibal snaked a hand up to his throat and took hold. Just a gentle grasp, enough to dominate Will without stopping his breath entirely. 

Will gasped and shuddered, then nodded ferociously. Hannibal responded with a growl and squeezed a little harder. 

And then Will’s body was convulsing and Hannibal felt the warm spatter on his arm as Will came. A thin liquid, the scent of which told Hannibal Will was no longer able to produce as a human male. He was almost completely omega. 

Almost. 

Hannibal squeezed a little harder again as he fucked into will with abandon, a handful more times before pushing himself deep. Deep as he could, deep enough to feel Will’s forming womb against his tip. 

With a mutual cry, Hannibal’s knot sank into him and locked within Will’s body. 

Hannibal continued to hump a couple more times as his climax hit, and then he spilled thick and hot inside Will’s womb. 

He let go of Will’s throat, collapsing on top of the omega so that they both flattened to the bed whilst he seeded Will over and over. 

Will groaned with his discomfort and tried to move. Hannibal acquiesced and rolled to his side, taking Will with him as they spooned together. He moved his hand to Will’s stomach and felt as his cock continued to spurt into him, wave after wave of pleasure as Will writhed against him. Then they were both clutching his belly, feeling it swell. Feeling the promise of what was to come.

*

It was hours before Hannibal’s knot was released. 

Will’s changed biology had sucked him in over and over, milked him as completely as it could. Will was an omega now, and every few months he would experience a heat just like this. Taking Hannibal over and over again until it burned out or he was with child. 

The thought made Hannibal shiver with pleasure and his cock stir anew next to his sleeping lover. 

Hannibal took a deep breath and caught the scent. Will had smelled so fertile whilst they were mating but Hannibal hadn’t dared to hope. 

But now it was clear from the cooling of Will’s skin and the delicate blossom of his scent. 

Hannibal slid his hand back around Will’s belly, feeling where his seed had planted and where their child was now growing. 

The caress woke Will, who murmured his discomfort. 

Without a word the omega rose from the bed, come leaking down his thighs, and went out to the bathroom. Hannibal waited patiently. No going back now, for either of them.

He had an idea that Will would still protest all this. He wouldn’t want to give into Hannibal so easily, he was sure. He knew Will well enough to know that. To know that this courting would have taken a great deal longer had Anansi not have interfered. And Will wouldn’t want that merry dance to be over just yet. 

When he returned, because of course WIll did return, he looked a little more relaxed. His stomach was no longer distended and both Hannibal’s lips and cock twitched at the idea of the omega emptying himself of the masses of come Hannibal had deposited within him. 

And when his eyes narrowed on Hannibal, they flashed with the red that now sat behind them, not quite mixing with the blue. 

Now a true omega.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Will growled, even as he stood between the door and the bed in nothing but his well used flesh. The slick and come still glistened on his thighs, and bruises and bites were already starting to purple. 

“You wanted help, Will. I helped you. No one else would have even known what to do.”

“What _did_ you do?” Will spat the words. 

“I made you mine. My mate.” Hannibal stood and walked to him, noting the way Will’s eyes flicked over him, taking in his heavy cock. With a hum of pleasure, Hannibal reached out and placed his hands on Will’s belly. “My child bearer.”

Will shuddered but didn’t pull away. 

As insane as this might all seem to Will, he knew that his omega instinct would be stronger than rationale. He knew Hannibal was speaking the truth and knew that he was carrying their child. Even if he still was unclear on the whys and wherefores. 

“What are you?” Will asked quietly as he looked down at Hannibal’s hands, caressing him. 

“What do you think I am?” Hannibal replied, amused. 

Will let out a huff and scratched at his stubble, “ A demon. Or the devil himself. Some evil-”

“I am not evil, Will. Not in the way you mean. Of course, with power it is impossible to be completely devoid of evil.” 

Will looked back up at him then and seemed to understand a little something more. Certainly that he was no longer human himself. 

Will blinked and then sniffed the air. A couple of quick sniffs that Hannibal knew were enough for him to test those new senses and know the truth he had no doubt suspected somewhere deep within him. Deep in that place where he didn’t want to admit a familiarity, in the same way he didn’t want to admit that killing Hobbs had felt good. 

“The Ripper,” Will growled, but his body language remained unchanged, he didn’t back away. 

“You recognise my scent now, from the crime scenes. The one trace impossible for me to remove, but undetectable to all by my own kind.”

“Am I a demon now too?” Will frowned, he looked angry, but still he didn’t resist the way Hannibal stroked over his belly. 

Hannibal shook his head, “Not demons, Will. You are now the consort of a god.”

“An evil one.” Will challenged again. 

“You can’t say that I’m evil. Gods are beyond those human definitions.”

“You're destructive.” Will snipped, “Same thing.”

Hannibal cocked an amused brow, “Evil is just destructive? Storms are evil, if it's that simple.”

Will swallowed. 

“I am what I am. Beyond good and evil.” He moved in closer, pressing their bodies together as he moved his hands to Will’s hips. “And there is nothing I would choose over you, Will. Not even the wrath of gods would push me from you.”

“How about my wrath?” Will growled, but the tone was light and Hannibal could feel some acceptance there. Yes Will was going to resist him and bicker with him until the end of time, but beneath all that would be acceptance and love, that much Hannibal knew.

“You, my lamb. You’re mine now. And as much as you might fight it, I am yours.” Hannibal moved a hand up to stroke through Will’s hair, nuzzling against his face.

Will shuddered at the words, at the touch. At his own renewed arousal. 

“Mine,” Will growled, pushing Hannibal back so hard that he didn’t even attempt to stop himself landing on the bed. Will was on him instantly, quickly straddling him, pinning him. “Mine.”

“Yes, Will. Yours. Forever. For eternity.” Hannibal moaned the words as Will nipped at his neck and lowered himself onto his cock. 

Hannibal groaned as Will sank down onto him. A fire in the omega’s eyes. Something burning within him that Hannibal had unleashed. That he had wanted to unleash over time. Draw this true Will out, and lift him to his true form. 

But Anansi’s interference had skipped them somewhat ahead and now Will’s true self was here, riding Hannibal for no pleasure but his own. 

And Hannibal could not resist in the slightest. 

He was happy to endure Will’s wrath, even if it lasted for centuries, knowing that he would enjoy every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Veles: Although there is little documented information about Veles, parts of Poland, Russia and Czechoslovakia are rich in oral history about him. Veles is an underworld god, associated with the souls of deceased ancestors. During the yearly celebration of Velja Noc, Veles sends the souls of the dead out into the world of men as his messengers.  
> In addition to his role in the underworld, Veles is also associated with storms, particularly in his ongoing battle with the thunder god, Perun. This makes Veles a major supernatural force in Slavic mythology.  
> Finally, Veles is a well-known mischief-maker, similar to the Norse Loki or Greece’s Hermes.  
> https://www.learnreligions.com/trickster-gods-and-goddesses-2561501


End file.
